Soft Moments
by titianna
Summary: This piece runs along the same line as "Moments" but goes a bit deeper. Xena and Gabrielle are stranded in a cave for Gabrielle has a headache. She's using the spare time to catch up on the emotional side, with some little side trip into dreamland...
1. Chapter 1

Soft Moments

**Soft Moments**

**Disclaimer:** The author was not harmed due to sleep deprivation during the production of that work.

**Standard Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Renaissance Pictures no Copyright infringement intended.

**Subtext Alert!**

I felt a slap on my cheek and then a cool hand on my forehead. I expected my eyes to creak as I managed to push my lids up. A greek choir contest took place in my head with all the contestants singing different tunes. My stomach heaved painfully but I managed to keep the bile in.

A dark face appeared overhead – stern, unsmiling.

"You 're alright?"

The words were echoing, ping ponging around the cave before they found a way to my ears, to my brain. I had no clue whether I had passed out from heavy drinking or from a whack to my head. Though both shameful I preferred the latter.

Xena finally removed her hand from my head and I tried to sit up, what I shouldn't have. With an unpleasant noise I threw up and fell back into a lying position.

"Not so alright," I managed to mumble and wondered if I had once again brought myself into trouble and made a fool out of me. I could not remember how I'd gotten into that state. Xena did not offer any explanation voluntarily either.

"You need a rest," she ordered, "we're staying." She kicked a scoop of sand over the stain on the floor and marched off, leaving me confused and alone on my bedroll.

I looked around taking care not to move my head to much. I knew the cave. It sat over a rocky beach offering a breathtaking view on the endless sea. Bright sunlight spilled in from the opening, but it did not reach up to the place were I lay.

Even in the shade the cave felt hot and stuffy. Summer in Greece! The sun beat down merciless and scorched the grass covering the ground. Up north in the mountains were still patches of cool, maybe even snow, if you made it all the way up to mount Olympus – if of course you dared to disturb the gods. But down here along the shores, were hardly a tree grew you could not escape the grizzly heat.

I looked around for water and found a flask right next to my bedstead. No doubt Xena had left it there. She always thought of little things like that. I wondered not for the first time how a kind soul like hers could appear so cold and grim.

I listened but I could not make out my companion. Instead, I heard the water lapping onto the beach and the roll of the stones it washed back on its wake. I drifted into a troubled sleep, filled with magical creatures, that so plentiful walked the grounds of my country.

Cerberus, the three-headed dog; Minotaurus, the man with the ox head, Centaurs and Hydras. Some of them I had met during my travels and they felt strangely familiar. But there was always that invisible barrier for our customs were different. It seemed so little and yet it was hard to cross.

They did not take any notice of me and it took me a while to realize that they were all gathered inside the big arena in Athens holding court. The voice of the judge drifted over the grounds: "Is there anybody, who would like to speak out for Xena – the Warrior Princess?" I wove my way through them trying to get into the middle. I wanted to speak up for my friend.

I was searching frantically as the session came to an end, but I could not find the person in charge and though I screamed with all my might my voice did not rise above a whisper. The sentence was read, but the voice of the reader was strangely tuned in speed and pitch. I could not make out the words.

I woke with a start gagging and gasping and with no recollection of what had been said in the hearing in my dream. My head was still spinning and I closed my eyes again. I could not focus anyway. All the stark lines in the cave seemed doubled and surfaces were swimming in and out only further upsetting my stomach.

"Xena," I croaked without thinking. If anyone with ill intent would approach me now I'd have no chance. I wanted Xena by my side.

"I am here," came her answer without hesitation. I could feel her more than hear her coming towards me and I relaxed.

"Do you need anything, Gabrielle?" I did not say anything but than Xena could look right through me at any time. She sighed and settled next to me holding my hand. Though we had traveled together for a long time we shared our more intimate moments…. in the dark.

Xena, the mighty warrior princess, who made expert use of her body in every single fight and used her body to seduce someone, when ever necessary, was a shy lover. She preferred the wee hours of the night to come to me. Then her body became soft and smooth and her movements gentle and fluent, like I have never seen in the day and probably never will.

We had a few moments in the bright light of the day, but those were all triggered by excruciating pain and need both physically and psychologically and did not count therefore. Sometimes things needed to be said and done and sometimes you just wanted to do them. So during the day we usually appeared well behaved and a bit detached – but there was another world for Xena and me, when the sun went down. A world were our characters were not so different from each other.

Xena let her fingers travel up and down my arm.

"Sing for me," I said. I knew the tiny smile that curved her mouth and I knew without opening my eyes that my face mirrored hers.

"Must I?"

"If you don't, I will die on you…"

And my warrior princess sang. Her clear voice carried out of the cave silencing the waves and the roll of the rocks on the beach, further over the peaceful ocean and right into the glorious sunset.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And my warrior princess sang. Her clear voice carried out of the cave silencing the waves and the roll of the rocks on the beach, further over the peaceful ocean and right into the glorious sunset.

Xena's voice pushed the soft vowels of our native tongue over me like a blanket and I fell asleep again.

I found myself in the northern mountains, black clouds billowing. My staff was broken and my shoes torn. I stopped, taking my eyes off the rocky path that I had been following for days. In the gap between two other mountains appeared Olympus.

I readjusted the strap from my backback – I carried all my scrolls with me – and walked on without joy or hope. My feet dragged me forward, my mind somewhere in the past. Odd thoughts of sacrifice and revenge loomed at the edges of my consciousness and while they were creeping closer the wind picked up, rain started to drizzle, fog rose. Soon I could not see my hand in front of my face.

All the same, I marched on, ignoring the danger that was impeding. Fierce gusts gripped at my scrolls and tried to push me off the path. Despite the cold inside and outside of me I felt hot. What was I doing here?

For a few moments the fog in my mind cleared off. I wanted something back. I wanted it back more than anything – but I could see it no longer. Instead I saw my feet slipping over the glistening stones. I wasn't able to regain my balance and I tumbled down the side of the mountain into darkness.

Once again I woke in the cave my head spinning. I was wet with perspiration and fear still clawed at me. My hand searched for Xena's. As I found her right beside me my heartbeat slowed down. The fire had burnt down and not a hint of light could be seen over the ocean.

I pushed myself up and staggered out of the cave. I startled Argo, who slept there. With an annoyed neighing she moved out of the way. Stars glowed at the velvet sky as I stood for a moment taking in the fresh air and the salty smell of the sea. It was still warm.

I made my way down to the beach, took off my clothes and dipped into the water. It felt like a touch of cool silk to my skin, washing away the sweat and the last remnants of my dream. I exhaled deeply letting my tiny being connect with the universe. I scanned the still dark horizon trying to expand myself. It was an unsettling feeling – always – but, if I embraced this emotion just a little bit longer I usually felt centered and rejuvenated. Not tonight though. The trip back to the cave was almost more than I could manage and my head seriously hurt.

I slipped under the covers – wet and exhausted and waited for sleep. By and by I inched closer to Xena, wrapping her hair around my fingers and searching for her breath on my skin. I listened to the sound of her heart trying to make out the times it beat for me. I imagined to snuggle up in all the warm places of her, but I didn't, for the peace she radiated in her sleep filled me with joy and I was not going to wake her up.

Xena, if not in the steely grip of one of her nightmares, slept like a stone. She woke easily, when the noises around her did not fit the situation, but for quite a while now her mind seemed to know exactly if I was slugging around or some rascal, who wanted to put a knife into her.

Time passed slowly that night, but I was with her and so I was content. Xena woke at the crack of dawn as was her habit. She was still lying motionless, her eyes closed. But her body tensed, as if her muscles would be put to immediate use. The lines in her face seemed etched deeper and there was a subtle smell, that was most intriguing of all. I could never find a satisfactory explanation for it, but it always turned me on and I was not able to keep my fingers to myself. After a few moments in that state Xena opened her eyes to the new day.

She looked at me with a small smile. I looked at her and without words we found each other. During this tiny snippet of time I learned everything I needed to know for the day that was to come and for all the days that lay in the past.

"You did not sleep," she observed, "how are you?"

"I think I will live, Xena," I said grinning, but I wanted much more than that. I felt drawn to my warrior, but my body and much more my head was not up to the challenge. So I lay still letting only my eyes caressing her.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked instead, since I could still not remember. Again Xena's characteristic smile appeared, with just a shade of concern in her eyes.

"We were traveling. An few leagues up the road we had to pass through that canyon. A few rocks rained down on us. It was just bad luck, that you got hit this time. But you had passed out. With Argo's help I brought you here. It is a safe place."

"How long will we stay?"

"Don't worry about that. We stay as long as it takes! Aren't you hungry?"

Yes, I was and Xena read it in my face again. She got up to prepare breakfast and I fell asleep.

It was a strange place. A big hall crowded with people in strange clothes. A stage on one end was filled with devices I have never seen. Men were working on it, shoving big boxes around and rolling out fat gleaming black robes. Xena appeared on the stage, her hair blond, almost like Calisto's. She was older and somehow different. Her stance seemed more relaxed and it took me a while to spot the warrior in her I knew so well.

She fooled around with the people in that room, cracking jokes and laughing out loud. She seemed happy, content and less driven. And then she started to sing.

"Wake up sleepy head. Breakfast is ready."

It took me a moment to get back. I had liked that place – it felt safe – so far away from fights and pain as I never had been in my whole life. But than I could be wrong and it was only a dream anyway.

We ate in silence. There were no battle plans to scheme, no travel plans to follow today. There was just Xena and me.

"I will go fishing today," Xena finally let on. I looked at our stack of supplies. There must have been still enough for at least a week, as long as Xena did not plan to throw a party. Well, maybe it was better to get food as long as we could, when on the road you never really knew when you would come by any opportunity.

Still I could see my warrior was getting restless, good deeds needed to be done, people as well as kingdoms needed to be rescued and bad ugly guys needed a good spanking with the flat side of Xena's sword. I understood – but with all the strength I could muster, I was not yet able to travel.

"Fresh fish sounds great. I will probably be sleeping mostly," I said.

"Don't sound so miserable. I'll be singing for you, when I get back though I have no idea, what you like so much about it." A leery grin spread over Xena's face, " we also could do that other thing, you cannot get enough of."

Well, good bye to a lazy morning spent drowsing. Now I would wait for Xena's return, with all those naughty pictures in mind. With Xena you were just never safe. She felt at home in turmoil and danger and carried it with her wherever she walked.

She helped me to set up my bedroll closer to the mouth of the cave, taking care to find a spot, that would be shaded throughout the day. She put some food and a flask with fresh water next to me and kissed me gently good bye. With a smile she mounted Argo and rode off.

If I knew Xena, she would return with a bundle of fish and a new adventure. Of course she would not talk about it until I begged her literally on hands and knees and even than she would belittle her part in it But I would see the spark in her eyes and the exhilaration in her voice.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Please guys – review

**Chapter 3:**

If I knew Xena, she would return with a bundle of fish and a new adventure. Of course she would not talk about it until I begged her literally on hands and knees and even than she would belittle her part in it. But I would see the spark in her eyes and hear the exhilaration in her voice.

I listened to the tune of the waves and in my imagination relived my travels with Xena. I had seen a big part of the world so far and with her by my side I was sure to go literally everywhere. Leaving Poteidaia had proven the best choice time and again. And with this thought I drifted off again.

This time I dreamt of my home town. It was bigger than I remembered it from my last visit. New houses had been built along narrow dirt roads. Lilla, my sister, was hurriedly walking with her son through the outskirts of the city. Keikos, who had been just a little boy, when I last saw him, had grown a tall young man. And I enjoyed seeing him.

"I am happy you could make it back home, son. She is very sick now and we don`t know…" Her voice trailed off and tears run down her face. Keikos put a hand on his mothers shoulder.

"She had a good life. Everywhere people remember her by her deeds and by her stories. And look how our city has prospered through her. People coming from all over Greece just to see her."

I wondered who they were talking about? I wondered if I would ever return to Poteidaia for good? I could – even in my dream – not imagine to do so.

Lilla and Keikos stopped at a beautiful house by the wayside. With its three stories and the pink marble portico it looked more like a palace – a friendly palace.

A group of young students hurried out of the wide open double doors. Their faces were flashed with excitement and they were talking loudly. Upon seeing Lilla they bowed their heads and exchanged friendly greetings, but Lilla was nervous. She passed the group and drew deeper into the hall with Keikos right after her.

They passed a busy kitchen were cooks and servants were busily working. But everybody was wearing the same grave expression as my sister. She went up a flight of stairs and came to a short halt in front of a beautiful portrait of Xena, the warrior princess.

I immediately liked that picture. The painter had been able to grasp Xena's personality and show it on the canvas: Painted with bold strokes and brilliant colors it reflected her vigour and generosity, while the dark sheen over the peaceful greek landscape in the background showed her dark past and her connection to our native land. She held her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw the blade, and was stroking the light fur of Argo with her other. Everything else she was to me I found in her blue eyes and in her smile.

Lilla went on, but my dream ended in front of the painting. Looking and looking I was somehow hoping that the image would spring to life. Waking tore me away from the picture at last, but it lingered in my memory for a long time after that.

I slowly opened my eyes immediately aware that Xena was kneeling next to me. Her features were dark and her eyes inquisitively piercing into my clouded conscience.

"Why?" she asked, running her thumb around my cheek and I realized that I had been crying. My face was wet from tears. "I don't know," I said completely bewildered, but there was a weight on my chest and a pain around my heart that I only knew to well. I was mourning the loss of someone dear. With some effort I pushed the feeling off, bringing a smile to my face.

"But I am hungry – where is the fish?"

"On the fire – in a few moments, my dear." Xena answered and pointed out of the cave. A fire was already crackling.

A glance towards the horizon told me, that I had indeed slept the whole day. The sun was once again dipping into the ocean.

"So tell me about your day!" Xena and I said in unison and laughter broke the seriousness of that moment.

"Have you survived any adventures?" I asked again, trying to do my share to the dinner. Xena looked at me – one eyebrow raised – decided that I was healthy enough to slice the fish and let me proceed.

"I don't necessarily need adventures on a daily basis – you know?"

"Uhum," I agreed with a smirk, "So, than this fish is the only thing, you have been wrestling with today, is it?"

Xena raised her eyebrow again. I had been practicing that gesture forever, but my mimikri was but a poor imitation.

"There was this guy," Xena started hesitantly, "who came running to the beach at around lunch time…" I settled back as Xena laid out her newest adventure to me. It involved a bunch of scoundrels, a stolen horse and the successful return of said horse to his poor but otherwise rightful owner.

Xena's stories were straight to the point, without the frills and laces, but did not lack a certain charme, since they were passionate, as everything what she did.

Dinner finished, Xena inspected my head, which was to her satisfaction. She then let me stand on one leg, which was not to her satisfaction. I was still feeling dizzy – a little bit.

"You should sleep again," she said her face motionless.

"I will not!" I almost shouted, since I was so disappointed, but then I realized that Xena was biting back a giggle, that already showed around her eyes. To restore my dignity I continued with a considerable drop in volume, "before you sing!"

The laughter bubbled out of the warrior princess, unexpected and welcome at the same time, as always.

"What about that other thing?" she asked teasingly, but it was plainly written about her face that she wanted it as much as I wanted it. That she wanted me as much as I wanted her!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"What about that other thing

**Chapter 4**

"What about that other thing?" she asked teasingly, but it was plainly written about her face that she wanted it as much as I wanted it. That she wanted me as much as I wanted her!

"Singing first," I insisted. Xena put a new log in the fire and peeled her armour off.

"Come here," she motioned me towards her. "Sit with me!"

We settled on a boulder near the fire. I sat in front of her, my head on her shoulder, my hand on her knee. My heart beat faster and my palms got wet, I was getting nervous. It was always special with Xena, but it was hard for me to adjust to her speed – or better the lack thereof. She had a ways of making it last forever.

"The guy with the horse asked me, if he could ever repay me. I was about to decline, but then…" Xena wrapped her long arms loosely around my shoulders and I felt her chest press into my back. Blood sung in my ears. A strand of her hair tickled my neck.

"…I thought of you. I asked him to teach me a new song…"

I admit that I was not really listening. It turned out that I after all did not really care for a song at that moment, but Xena steadily continued her train of thought. "So, this is what I learned today…"

She started whispering words into my ear, so sweet that I thought my inside had caught fire. My body melted into hers and my hands…I don't remember what my hands were doing exactly. I just wanted Xena to be closer to me. She did not let me. She held me away just so much, that the magnetism of our bodies did not break. My heart beat so fast now that I was afraid it would push out of my ribcage and rise into the slowly darkening sky.

We swayed in the song until Xena's voice sounded raw with desire. She drew a deep breath and buried her face in my hair searching for the tender place, where my blood streamed just underneath the skin. I wished Xena would eat me alive.

We crawled away from the boulder, making it barely to the covers and crashed onto our bedrolls. A log in the fire broke and a shower of sparks shot up like a fountain, raining tiny drops of painful heat over us. Neither of us cared, as we finally faced each other and drew into a desperate embrace, clawing at each others clothes.

I could see through Xena's ice and fire eyes directly into her soul, just before her mouth clamped over mine. And then something deep inside me burst open. The flood raging through my body tore everything down. I forgot all that I had ever learned. There was nothing of importance beyond Xena.

I whispered her name and I screamed it. I held her tight and pulled her closer. She was there with me. Her heart beat my only guidance, her mouth my food, her body my cover. And nothing else that I needed

It is all true, what has been said about love and it is all wrong, because nothing can capture the feeling that is raging through your body, when you are right in the middle of it.

Coming out of it took a while. The fire burnt down, as we lay motionless, exhausted. Our limbs still intertwined our own fire kept us warm. I admired the tangled mass of Xena's black hair and the thin sheen of sweat on her arms and chest. I could barely make out her face in the dark, soft as a cloud, relaxed and beautiful. Her hand rested still between my thighs as I fell asleep.

Time and again had passed over Greece – readjusted the shoreline and buried Troy. I had traveled once again into a dreamland eons ago from where I lived. Little remained of a people Xena had fought for. And though I did not see much of that, I just knew.

I was sitting at the mouth of the cave staring into a sunset that was just as glorious as it had been in my time. Stars rose over the horizon onto the darkening sky and I realized their formations. I felt no presence of Xena in the cave. Though I could have sworn, that Xena's presence could be felt there forever, at least for me. But it did not matter.

Emotions and images flew by, leaving no imprint on my mind and my heart. After a while the stars dimmed and the sky became as dark as the ocean underneath, as the cave in my back. I at least achieved a state of complete emptiness that filled and overjoyed me.

It was just a moment – shorter as the flutter of an eyelid, passing as the heart beat of a tiny bird. Then I tumbled into black peace.

As I awoke Xena was already busy. She had taken a bath and combed her hair. She was doing a warm up in front of the cave with her sword and Chakram. I watched her as I often did, enjoying the play of her muscles and the song of the sword.

I felt rested and ready to move on. My dreams had given these two days a special dimension. I knew that the future held more fore me in store than I hoped for. Doors would open in front of me, while others would remain closed forever, but I would always have what I had had in the past and I was thankful for that.

As we passed over the cliff, drawing away from the beach I looked back to the cave and I imagined myself standing there and watching the ocean move to and fro, again and again and again – endless.


End file.
